Butterfly, Fly Away
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Oneshot collection/series. Tag to Ray of Light. Will be random, and in no particular order. And not UDed frequently :P Won't make sense unless you've read Ray of Light. For Hay! Because it's our anniversary :P We've been talking on this site for a year!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been threatening to do this for a while now, be warned this won't make much sense if you haven't read my fic, Ray of Light, but if you have, then i hope you like this :) These will not be in chronilogical order, or make any kind of sense really. It's a oneshot collection, i imagine most will revolve around Elena, or the Elena/Brennan/Booth relationship, and all the other characters. Just random things that i happen to want to write, but can't put in the main fic at the time :) This is for Hayley, (OutCold) because it's our year anniversary! Lol :P We've been talking for a whole year, and i honestly have no idea what i would do without her, she is brilliant, and i love her loads. *Hugs***

**Disclaimer: I have rights to Elena, and Aleena, and other OC's. But that is all :P**

Chapter 1 - Elena and Aleena

A small, pale girl with pretty auburn curls walked nervously into the classroom, a little scared about her first day at her new school.

"I love you," her new mommy had kissed the top of her head, "You'll have a great day butterfly," she had said smiling her. Her new daddy had also smiled, "If any of them give you any trouble, just let me know," he had said winking at her, she had giggled, and kissed him goodbye, "Love you," she had said blowing them both a kiss as she turned and made her way back into her new school, her new brother, Parker calling for her to follow him.

She couldn't remember exactly why she was changing school, she had overheard Sweets, her mommy's friend, say something about a fresh start, but really she didn't mind. She thought it was exciting, besides, her friend, or as she called him now her brother, was in her new class! That didn't stop her stomach feeling a little funny as she walked into the classroom full of other six year olds. She decided to just swallow, and bravely walked in, Parker spotted her after a second and dragged her over to the teacher, the tall lady had long blonde hair and smiled at the girl, who she had heard all about. She hadn't quite expected the smile she received in return, and was pleasantly surprised by the little girls charm. "What's your name sweetie?" The nice lady asked.

"Elena, and my middle name's Vanessa, and my last name isn't properly decided on, but I think it should be Page-Brennan-Booth, but my mommy and daddy call me butterfly," she chatted away, "What's your name?"

"I'm Mrs. Banford, your teacher,"

"Ok, shall I go sit down?" She asked brightly, and Mrs. Banford, who was a little stunned with her manner, knowing what she knew about this girl, "Sure sweetie,"

Elena's blue eyes scanned the classroom, looking around at the boys and girls in her class, a little girl was sat, she had fair blonde hair, and green eyes which flickered across to Elena, and flickered back to the paper in front of her.

Taking a deep breath she started to walk towards her, "Hi, my name's Elena," she said as she slipped into the seat next to the girl, who looked up at her and smiled a little, trying to be welcoming.

"I'm Leena,"

Elena sat back, not quite sure what to say, Parker smiled at her from across the room, he was with his friends, she had met one of them before, but she couldn't remember his name...

Elena glanced sideways at Leina, "I didn't know Leena was a name," she said, thinking out loud, "But it's very pretty," she quickly added.

"Well my name's actually Aleena, but everyone just calls me Leena."

"Oh," Elena said, and they sat in silence for a little bit more.

"So how come you've come here halfway through term?" Leina asked, glancing sideways at Elena.

"I moved schools," She said quietly.

"Well yeah, but why?" Leena asked, as though what she meant was obvious.

"Not many people ask that," Elena said thoughtfully, "They just accept it,"

"Well I was just asking," she said, shrugging.

"Ok, but can you keep a secret?" She asked, whispering.

"Ok... why is it a secret?"

"You ask lots of questions!" Elena smiled, but beckoned Leena to come closer.

"I moved school for a fresh start, because I got kidnapped," she whispered in the other girls ear.

"Yeah right!" Leena said, doubtfully.

Elena's eyes rounded, "But I did! Honest! But you're not allowed to tell anyone, ok?"

"I don't believe you,"

"Well you should."

"Well I don't."

"Well you should."

"Well I don-"

"Parker!" Elena said, and he came over, she beckoned him closer and whispered in his ear, "Didn't I get kidnapped?"

"She did," Parker said, talking to Leena, "She did,"

"See," Elena said, "But you can't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to tell people."

"Ok," said Leena, "How do you know Parker anyway?"

"Ok, seriously, you ask too many questions! But he's my new brother?"

"What?"

"Let's talk about something else,"

"Why should we?"

"Because I say so,"

"So?" Leena said, and both girls dissolved into giggles.

"So are you going to tell me?" Leena asked, looking at Elena.

"Maybe one day,"

"I guess I'll have to be friends with you now, just so I can find out," Elena laughed at her, and waved over at Parker. She guessed this new school was going to be just fine after all.

**Hay??? :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. MERRY CHRISTMAS HANNAH AND SAM!

**Merry Christmas Hannah! And Merry Christmas Sam! I hope you guys like it, i know you both love this, hence the joint present. Sorry :S Hope you don't mind, this is very fluffy... and very pointless, and very christmassy! **

First Christmas

Brennan opened her eyes, that little blurry confusion you get as soon as you wake up in the mornings was gone in a second, and a smile spread across her face as she remembered what day it was. She rolled over onto her other side "Merry Christmas Booth," she whispered, softly pecking him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Bones," he said smiling back at her as he in turn opened his eyes.

"What's the time?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake the kids.

"4 am" Booth groaned quietly.

"Why are we awake so early?"

"What you mean bones is why are you awake so early, you woke me up," he said, still smiling.

"Well I didn't realize it was this early," she yawned, "otherwise I wouldn't have woken you,"

"On the bright side, We get a little bit of time before Parker and Lena come bounding in," He said smiling, kissing her again. "Merry Christmas," he whispered wrapping his arms round her delicate form.

"Love you," she whispered,

"Love you too, this is our first Christmas together," he said smiling. God it seemed like far more than that.

"How do you think Elena will be?" Brennan asked, shifting away from Booth a little, nervously.

"Hey, stop worrying Bones, she'll be just fine. In fact she'll be great she is going to love it, she loves you to pieces."

"It's her first Christmas without her mom, Booth," She said, he could see something else flash across her eyes and knew what she was thinking about.

"She's a smart kid," he said, running his hands through her hair, pushing it off her face, "Your parents disappeared, you didn't know what had happened to them - Elena knows that her parents aren't coming back,"

Brennan's eyes were filled with tears and she tried to push them back, today was supposed to be a happy day, not about a memory that was better left behind in the past. "Come here," Booth said, and cradled her in his arms, not saying anything. Sometimes it was better that way, it was her first Christmas for a very long time, that involved a proper kind of family. And it was Elena's first Christmas with what the sweet auburn haired girl called her 'new family'. And he intended to make it a special one.

They lay together, dozing in and out of consciousness in each other's arms for about an hour, then a little girl's voice shortly followed by a boys one, shrieking.

Elena was the first to burst into their room, "Mommy, mommy wake up! Wake up! Santa's been! Santa's been!"

Booth had never seen Brennan smile so widely, in that moment as Elena jumped onto their bed and straight into her arms. "Merry Christmas butterfly," she said laughing as the girl knocked her back. Beside her, Booth was getting the same treatment from Parker, "Dad! My stocking's full! Santa's been, he filled it!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining with that childish excitement that parents get the joy of seeing on Christmases and birthdays.

"Do you think we should let them open their stockings bones?" He asked, winking at her.

Brennan looked thoughtful for a little while, "Please mummy!!!" Elena said, putting her hands together and begging, and Parker joined her.

She pointedly looked at Booth, "I suppose, we could let them, seeing as it is Christmas..." Brennan said smiling as Parker raced out the room, shortly followed by a hyperactive Elena.

About 30 seconds later they arrived back in their room, and after a little bit of help, raised their really rather full stockings onto the bed.

After about five minutes, wrapping paper was littered round the room, and presents were flung everywhere.

Elena had a book on butterflies open on her lap, and was sat on Brennan's. She was staring at the book intently, and even Parker was looking half interested in the book, even with the toys that were surrounding him.

Parker crawled across the bed to sit right next to Elena, and beckoned towards him. He cupped his hands round his mouth, and whispered something non decipherable in Elena's ear. Her eyes lit up again, and she and Parker raced out the room.

"Where are they going?" Brennan asked Booth, as a knowing smile spread across his face,

"And three..."

"Booth!"

"Two..."

"Wha-?"

"One..." Children's delighted squeals filled the house and Booth laughed. "They went to look under the Christmas tree Bones,"

She smiled, and they both got out of bed. They came down the stairs, to two kids in absolute awe of the Christmas tree, and all the presents surrounding it.

Brennan looked at Booth, and he cast an arm over her shoulder. Parker turned round, his face making both of them laugh. "Thank you dad! And Dr. Bones!"

Elena turned around, she didn't say anything, but just ran to Brennan who knelt down and caught her, squeezing her tightly. "Do you like it then?"

Her eyes were wide, shining with excitement, "Yes!" she squeaked.

Brennan laughed again and just hugged her. "Mommy," Elena whispered in her ear, "I love you,"

Brennan eyes were suddenly very full of tears, and she couldn't help it when several rolled down her cheeks, "I love you too butterfly, I love you too,"

**Awwh, i love Elena. **

**Hannah???**

**Sam???? **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

****


End file.
